1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a capacitive touch panel, and more particularly to a thin touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the existing electronic products such as handheld computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), and information appliance (IA) may be equipped with a touch display screen 10 as illustrated in FIG. 1. The touch display screen 10 mainly comprises a capacitive touch module 12 and a display panel 14. The conventional capacitive touch module 12 comprises a capacitive touch panel 16 and a cover lens 18. A top surface 181 of the cover lens 18 is capable of being a finger touch region. A black pattern 20 is formed on edges of a bottom surface 182 of the cover lens 18, and the black pattern 20 is tightly combined with a glass substrate 161 of the capacitive touch panel 16 by sticking an optical adhesive 22. A sensing circuit layer 162 consisted of a transparent conductive film 163 such as indium tin oxide (ITO), an insulating layer 164 and metal lines 165 is formed on a bottom surface of the glass substrate 161, which may detect capacitance variations and induced currents caused of the sensing circuit layer 162 being touched, so as to further calculate a coordinate of a position being touched. In addition, a transparent over coat 24 is formed under the sensing circuit layer 162 to protect the sensing circuit layer 162 from being scraped.
However, the cover lens 18 and the glass substrate 161 of the capacitive touch panel 16 mentioned above are both made of glass. Thus, more materials may be consumed during manufacturing. In addition, the conventional capacitive touch panel 16 and cover lens 18 are manufactured respectively first and then unitized by stacked up in sequence. However, the assembling process not only more complicated and spends much time, but also increases the total height of the capacitive touch module 12, thus unable to confirm lighter and thinner requirement of the existing electronic products. Furthermore, since the optical adhesive 22 is much expensive and hard to be stuck well, all the optical adhesive 22, the capacitive touch panel 16 and cover lens 18 have to be discarded because of unable to be reworked. Thus, these materials are wasted.